Saviors of Nirn
by WintersGuardian
Summary: Elvani is the Dunmer Champion of Cyrodill and has a hard time getting along without Martin by her side, but in two hundred years will Martin's memories of her affect his mission to restore Talos worship to the Empire? Don't hate on my summary! :3


So this is my first story...I have been on this site for about one year now and I have NO idea how to publish and all that, but I'm trying my best, so I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Cast into lies

"Please don't leave me..."

"The Dragon awaits..."

"Please...Please...Please..."

I awake screaming. Every time I close my eyes I remember the fear in his eyes as he sacrificed himself to save all of Tamriel, but within all of that fear there was determination, love, and peace...everything I wish I hadn't seen in our last glances.

"Martin..." I whisper, but my voice comes out cracked and dry, like it did when I begged him to stay. All of these memories came rushing back to me, and they hurt worse then being stabbed by a Daedra. Martin was my friend. He always comforted me whenever I needed it the most, He stood up for me me when others put me down, but most of all, He saved my life. Saved all of Nirn, but I wish He hadn't. I wish He could be here to embrace me, and wipe away my tears. _but you can't have everything you want._

"Great...now I'm talking to myself" I hate it. I hate the world, I Hate Oblivion, I hate myself, I hate the voices in my head..._No you don't...you love it when we talk to you, and you love it when we give you advice..._"No...I refuse to let you manipulate me!" I tried my best no to scream. O_h, you mean how you let Martin manipulate you?..._I can't help but shed tears at the sound of his name...and even thinking what they say is true makes me feel foolish. "Martin would never use me!" I'm so furious at myself for knowing that these voices are coming from apart of me...or are they?..._But he did...he used you to do his dirty work, and if he were still here, he would toss you out like a soiled towel!_

Then I grew if they were true...What if Martin really did use me, but only sacrificed himself to look innocent? I shook my head. No, that couldn't be right...he sacrificed himself because it was the only way...he did it for me..._HA! Did he now? NO! he used you and your denying it so you can save self pity! Listen to us...we know the truth...we know the way...follow us... _

* * *

It had been two months since Martin sacrificed himself, and two months since the voices came. I listen to them. I keep telling myself that no matter how much I want to deny it, its the truth and I can't change that. They tell me secrets that were kept hidden for all those years spent with the one I called 'friend'. In return, I do what they say. I go to the places they wish, deliver messages to people I've never meet, but its never been any more than that, until last night. They told me to go behind the abandoned house in anvil, they said I would meet someone there. I was scared at the least. especially when they told me '_not to wake the beggar'. _

I arrived in the location I was told to find a sleeping beggar. I knew I shouldn't wake him or my mind would 'punish me'. sometimes it would force me to hurt myself if I didn't obey. So I was frightened, but instead of thinking about my fears, I thought of who I was supposed to be meeting. Would it be a man or woman? What race would they be? I was a very curious girl. I was 28 years old, I had black hair and frosty blue eyes. I was born the race of Dunmer and under the stars of the serpent. A very 'cursed' sign, is what Martin used to say. I shook away the thought. I couldn't think of him especially right now.

That's when my hand hand reached for my concealed dagger, hidden behind my cloak. I glanced over at the beggar that was still asleep. Then fear struck my heart. _kill him...you must obey...you thirst for his blood...KILL HIM!_

* * *

_ Done with chapter one! Oh yeah! Please review, even if you tell me this was the worst story ever, I will still love you! I think this is gonna be a Lucien Lachance or Vicente Valtieri fic...soon or later...oh never mind just keep reading! (when I post of course) _

_ Love You! Saldus :3_


End file.
